


Someday You May Sing for Me

by sansakatara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Fluff, and i always had a headcanon that brienne was a great singer, and this is for anyone who is salty over how the show completely forgot about her, however it is very slight and still unrealized at that point, i just had some Cat feels, if you squint there is some slight sansa/jeyne, might rewrite, not 100 satisfied with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansakatara/pseuds/sansakatara
Summary: "You told me that you sometimes felt like you were playing a knight.  But I have seen you defend me skilfully to know that you are no pretender.  Perhaps it is the same for this.  Please,  I would be honoured if you sang for me."
Relationships: Catelyn Tully Stark & Sansa Stark, Jeyne Poole & Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark & Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 7





	Someday You May Sing for Me

‘Brienne.’ Sansa’s eyes did not lift from the flickering frames in the hearth of her bedchamber. It was evening, and Sansa had invited Brienne to share her meal with her. Jeyne had not felt like eating and had retired to bed early. Sansa worried over how small Jeyne's appetite was, but not as much as the nightmares that sometimes plagued her friend in the dark of night. She wondered whenever perhaps if it was somehow cruel to keep Jeyne here in Winterfell, although the two girls had clung to one another and vowed to never let anyone separate them again when they had been reunited. 

Brienne watched and thought privately how true Lady Catelyn’s words were – how the light would catch the red of her daughter’s hair and make it shine like copper. ‘May I ask you something?’  
Brienne nodded. ‘Of course, my lady.’  
Sansa’s throat felt raw and for a moment she thought her voice would betray her emotion, but her words were soft and controlled. For a long time, words had been the only thing she could control, and even then, it could be used against her, - a flash of Lysa’s enraged face echoed before Sansa’s eyes. A memory that Sansa did not like to think of. 

Before my mother died, I hadn’t seen her in over a year. When I left Winterfell, I never imagined…. Brienne, you were one of the last people to see my mother before she died. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to tell me what you remember of her.” Sansa tore her eyes away from the flames to meet Brienne’s own. Blue like hers, Sansa thought. The only claim to beauty she had, those eyes had grown unbearably soft at Sansa’s question. Something about them almost made Sansa feel naked... not in the uncomfortable way Littlefinger had made her feel - but exposed; as if she was revealing the most vulnerable part of her heart to Brienne here. 

When Brienne spoke, her voice was reflective. I remember one night; we were sharing a meal and she started speaking of you and your sister. Of how different you were.’ Sansa suppressed as smile at that. ‘She spoke of how you loved knights and singers, but not many came to Winterfell.’ Brienne paused, before continuing. ‘That was the same night your mother freed Jaime Lannister in exchange for you and Lady Arya and tasked me with the purpose of escorting him to Kingslanding’.  
And that was the last time I saw Lady Catelyn.  
The words hung in the air unspoken. Sansa drank in Brienne’s words like Cersei drinking deeply from her cups on the night of Blackwater, and wondered if Cersei’s wine granted her comfort like Brienne’s words did for Sansa. There were few things Sansa had left of her mother. She looked like her and she took pride in that, but she remembered how being her mother’s ghost had made her a target for Littlefinger. A sweet pain, Sansa thought. This, however, gave Sansa a sense of peace she felt she could not repay Brienne- to speak of her mother with someone who was loyal to her. To remember her. 

'No, they didn't.' Sansa replied. 'Did many singers travel to Evenfall, my- Brienne?" Brienne insisted she was not a lady despite her birth, a stance reminded Sansa vividly of her sister.  
"Yes. We did not lack for singers." Brienne paused. "Your mother asked me if I could sing for her, but I told her I-I had no gift for it." She lowered her eyes.  
"You told me that you sometimes felt like you were playing a knight. But I have seen you defend me skilfully to know that you are no pretender. Perhaps it is the same for this. Please, I would be honoured if you sang for me."  
Brienne's face blushed, but something in Sansa's words must have given her courage - for she began to sing. A sweet voice, that sung of grief and loss and longing. Sansa felt tears in her eyes, as she thought of everyone she had lost. Lady. Mother, Father, Robb, and Rickon. Of everyone that still remained to her - Bran, Arya, Jon, and Jeyne. 

"You have a wonderful voice, Brienne," Sansa said when the woman was finished.  
"That is kind of you to say so, my lady. If I may, I might go to bed now." The doubtful way Brienne answered and her sudden eagerness to go made Sansa feel as though she was not used to being complimented, and that made her feel angry on Brienne's behalf. She knew what it was like to have someone call you stupid. In Kingslanding, Cersei - the woman she had once trusted, had delighted in calling her it.  
"Of course. And Brienne?"  
Brienne turned to look at Sansa.  
"You don't have to call me my lady or Lady Sansa all the time. In public you do, but when it's just us... Sansa is just fine."  
Seeing Sansa's tender smile, Brienne knew something had changed between them that night. Smiling back, Brienne answered. "Good night, Sansa."


End file.
